Something Entirely New
by WarlordofAnimeXD
Summary: Mumen Rider Develops a Crush! Ooo, and Saitama gets news from the Hero Association. WARNING: I WROTE THIS LAST YEAR, AND I WANNA SEE HOW YOU WOULD REACT TO IT! IT IS LITERALLY MY FIRST ONE PUNCH MAN STORY, SO DO NOT BE GENTLE, TELL ME IF IT MADE YOU CRINGE! THEY MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC BTW!


"Master! I have some very pleasing news!" Genos called from the doorway.

"What is it? Fan letters?" Saitama wondered.

"No sir. Nothing like that! Look!"

Saitama scanned the piece of paper Genos handed him.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS INSANE!"

"I knew you'd be happy once you figured out that- "

"A DOLLAR OFF EVERYTHING AT THE DOLLAR STORE!"

Genos wore a confused expression on his face.

"Other side, master."

"Huh?" Saitama realized, seeing it was a paper from the Hero Association. "Who knew?"

Saitama read the paper thoroughly, dropping the glossy sheet on to the floor, drifting gently to their hardwood floors.

"Im a class "B" now?"

"Congratulations, Sir!"

"Congrats? Genos, we gotta celebrate!"

"But, where would we display your achievement of your recent rank update?"

"Don't worry. I know just the place, and just the guy to cheer with us."

Genos smiled warmly.

" I do not worry around you, Master."

"Yeah, sure. Cmon, let's go!" Saitama o-fficially announced, walking out.

"My pleasure."

:)

"MUMEN RIDER! HEEEEEYYYYYY MUMEN RIDER!"

Hearing his name being called, Rider squinted his eyes through his glasses, trying to make out the tiny, bald figure.

"Caped baldy? Genos?" He stepped on his brakes.

"Oh. What's up you two? Glad to see you!"

"Oh man, are we glad we found you, aren't we, Genos?"

"We would most certainly like your company for a special occasion, Mumen Rider."

Saitama lifted his shoulders proudly.

"Guess who ranked #100 in class 'B'?"

"Hmm….Lemme think…."

"GRRR! QUIT JOKING, JERK!"

"Hahahaha, sorry, but, what do you need me to do, again?" Mumen smiled sheepishly.

-Face palm-

"We obviously want you to have fun with us."

Smirking, Genos questioned, "But, Master, what if we have TOO much fun, and then there's a threat?"

"Errr…."

Mumen Rider elbowed Tama Sai and Genos playfully.

"Oh come on guys, what's a couple of shots and a plate of nachoes gonna hurt?" (Honestly, I'm cringing as I type this part)

"Heh. You're a loose hero." Saitama pointed out.

"Tehe. I like to have my fun every now and then…"

"I've never drank before.…" Genos suddenly said.

It was quiet for a moment, street lights on, and crickets chirping in the distance.

"We'll slide you an apple juice. XDD" Saitama hilariously suggested.

"You're too kind sir...So, where are we headed to?"

"YOUR DEATH!" A familiar voice screeched, a blade swinging in front of their faces.

Saitama gripped the sword tightly, and sighed heavily.

"Not you again! Please, I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Ah, so we meet Speed O' Sound Sonic." Genos narrowed his eyebrows. "Master has told me about you.."

"Oh he has, hasn't he...Tee-he-he-he. Oops!"

'What a cute smile…' Rider thought to himself, blushing lightly.

"Look, I haven't trained lately, not that I really need to, so I 'probably' wouldn't be the best opponent right now!"

Sonic's hair blew in the frosty, night time zephyr.

"WE WILL battle it out soon. And I swear by my village that I WILL defeat you! Saitama. Genos." Sonic glanced at Mumen Rider. "I'll come back for you too.-winks-"

FWOOSHHHHH!

And like that, Speed O Sound...was gone!

"-Blush!- Who was that!?"

"No one special. Now let's go eat!

:)

Restaurant: Tanaka's Japanese Kitchen

"Ahahahaha!" Saitama drunkily laughed. "This Nabe is the best!"

"Indeed sir. -Burp- Heh, heh, heh."

While the two goofballs were singing terrible karaoke songs (any song you can think of) The biker of 2016 had barely touched his Udon, and, instead, was slowly sipping on a glass of iced tea.

"Uh, what's wrong, dude. Need more sake?"

"Or, perhaps he has had too much."

Saitama turned on his serious face.

"Seriously man, what's wrong?"

In the background, Genos bought more sake for the crew. Mumen Rider faced Saitama and quickly looked down at his plate, red faced. Then slowly, looked up at the new "B" class hero.

"Who was that...that…" he blushed once more. "...really pretty girl..we saw earlier tonight?"

"-CHOKE!- ERK! WHAT GIRL?!"

Rider swooned.

"You know…" He waved his hand playfully."The gorgeous one with the purple scarf and raven black hair…" Sighing, enchanted, he continued. "I hope I encounter her again one day…"

Genos and Saitama exchanged looks.

"Should we tell him?"

"..Nah..don't wanna break his heart, especially tonight. He'll figure it out..eventually…"

"I know how to handle this, sir." He stood up. "Mumen Rider!"

Hemet head glanced up.

"Tonight, we celebrate Master's Hero update, and your newly acquired crush. We both wish you luck, and happiness in your future relationships!"

The bartender slid Mumen Rider a drink. He stared at the glass and smiled.

"I WILL DRINK TO THAT!"

"Ahahahahahehe!"

And the 3 men drank the night away, enjoying the night, crushes (that could develop into another story), and Saitama's newest rank at the Hero Association.

XD

 **The Next Morning**

"Uhgg...Ahh,-cough- Genos, where are you?"

Genos popped out of a trash can.

"Right here, Master….Oh look, a Pokemon, GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!"

"STOP THAT, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

Sigh.

"Where the crap are we…?"

"It appears to be a dump in an alley."

Saitama took a breath, resting his head on a cereal box.

"Nice."

THE END!

(For now fellow shippers!)

REVIEW PLEAZZEEE!

(I'm sorry If you Cringed!)

XD


End file.
